This invention relates to a series of cycloalkyl-substituted glutaramide derivatives which are diuretic agents having utility in a variety of therapeutic areas including the treatment of various cardiovascular disorders such as hypertension, heart failure and renal insufficiency.
The compounds are inhibitors of the zinc-dependent, neutral endopeptidase E.C.3.4.24.11. This enzyme is involved in the breakdown of several peptide hormones, including atrial natriuretic factor (ANF), which is secreted by the heart and which has potent vasodilatory, diuretic and natriuretic activity. Thus, the compounds of the invention, by inhibiting the neutral endopeptidase E.C.3.4.24.11, can potentiate the biological effects of ANF, and in particular the compounds are diuretic agents having utility in the treatment of a number of disorders, including hypertension, heart failure, angina, renal insufficiency, premenstrual syndrome, cyclical oedema, Menieres disease, hyperaldosteronism (primary and secondary) pulmonary oedema, ascites, and hypercalciuria. In addition, because of their ability to potentiate the effects of ANF the compounds have utility in the treatment of glaucoma. As a further result of their ability to inhibit the neutral endopeptidase E.C.3.4.24.11 the compounds of the invention may have activity in other therapeutic areas including for example the treatment of asthma, inflammation, pain, epilepsy, affective disorders, dementia and geriatric confusion, obesity and gastrointestinal disorders (especially diarrhoea and irritable bowel syndrome), the modulation of gastric acid secretion and the treatment of hyperreninaemia and leukemia.
Published European Patent application No. 0274234 of the same assignee discloses structurally related compounds having the same utility.